


Resistance

by obsidianlullaby



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianlullaby/pseuds/obsidianlullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Condesce, having had to put up with decades of resistance from Jade, finally had no choice but to kill her herself.<br/>But Jade would never go down without a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rezi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rezi/gifts).



 


End file.
